


Garrison Troubles

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Omega!Lance, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: They didn't realize how their suppressants from the Garrison were.Until of course they were running it course out of their bodies.Lance is not amused and needs the help of his Alphas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend. 
> 
> Who wanted this. So I made this for them. They're also getting a second gift, but this one was shorter to write then the other one. 
> 
> Hopefully I did okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this friend.

“It's the suppressants. You're having some very nasty side effects... I honestly don't know why you humans used such things.” Coran explained, looking over a miserable Lance who as keeping a towel close to his chest. Another towel was inside a basket beside the medical bed he was sitting on already soaked from Lance's condition. 

“I've been seeing this in all of you actually.” Coran added, typing away at the computer face grim as he tried to figure out a solution for the Paladins. Allura was beside him looking over the screens before looking back at the others with a worried gaze. 

No one in the groom was talking and all were struggling with how they were feeling. For Pidge and Hunk they were going through agonizing stomach pains. Some being light enough where they could take some painkillers to ones so painful that they could barely move. 

Currently the two were sitting in medical beds holding onto their middle regions. Pidge even had a few tears in her eyes with how painful hers were getting something that Allura noticed and quickly went to comfort her. Hunk also reach out to comfort Pidge allowing the smallest team member some comforter... but not enough to stop the pain. 

Not even Shiro and Keith were able to escape. In fact Lance could say they might be worse as the two Alpha thrashed around. Both looking pained and had to constantly go over to Lance in order to scent him. And what made matters a little weird and worse was that this whole t hing caused Keith to go full Galra. 

Which wasn't the problem as they loved their fluff ball. 

But, said fluff ball tore a hole through a metal wall in rage for whatever was going on with his body. 

So they really needed to figure the shit out now. 

'He's gotten tall though... taller than Shiro.' Lance mused, watching those big fluffy ears twitch in distress and how Keith's tail whips around like snake. 

“Honestly, these symptoms are going to last for about a week... after that we'll have to do another scan.” Coran sighed, fearing that their was nothing else he can do for the Paladins. 

“.... We'll go into for a week... send a message to the allies Coran. And place the ship somewhere safe for all of them to heal.” Allura informed, refusing to leave the medical room. Not when two of her paladins were basically screaming and crying in agony.

“Right away Princess! I'll be back in a jiffy!” Coran called out, rushing away from the room to do just that. Lance watched him leave before taking in a deep breathe and let out a small little noise for his Alphas. 

Immediately two pair of eyes looked over at him before he was suddenly surged on. Hands rubbing over his skin allowing a coolness to spread over him before he looked over to Allura. Allura looked at Lance in question, especially when Lance got off from the table and motioned for the two to follow. 

“Allura, please take care of Hunk and Pidge. I'll be able to take care of Keith and Shiro... but if you throw them into the mix... well...” Lance didn't want to say it. 

Keith and Shiro loved their pack with everything they had. But, what was happening was messing with all of their systems and Lance feared that if he tried taking care of the other two then they would attack. A part of him felt like it wouldn't happen, but there was a reason why the saying goes 'better be safe than sorry'. 

Allura seemed to understand and pulled Pidge a little closer to her and griped Hunk's hand a little tighter. Seeing his two pack mates in capable hands Lance leaves the medical room in order to head to the shared room he had with his bond mates. 

Already being out of the medical wing seemed to calm the Alphas and they became a little less aggressive once they were inside their den. Lance quickly went to the temperature control placing it a few degrees lower than usual in hopes it would help cool their bodies. 

“I can't believe this! What did the Garrison think will happen to us when we eventually retired?!” Lance hissed, throwing the towel away and into the laundry shoot. Whimpering at how sensitive his chest was and how puffy his nipples were. 

Keith and Shiro froze as they looked at the chest. Mouths watering as they saw the nipples already sending out a few droplets of milk. They didn't realize they were painting when Lance came up to them with big blue eyes filled with worry. And yet that worry soon turned into agitation and finally Lance screamed before throwing off the rest of his clothes and getting onto the bed. 

“If you want a taste do it now because I can't take it anymore!” Lance cried, flopping onto his back and trying to prevent anything from spilling onto the sheets. Because Lance hated laying in any damn wet spots. 

It was like something snapped in the two Alpha and they almost pounced onto Lance. Throwing off their own clothing before scrambling up Lance. Lance gave a mock growl to his Alphas smashing a hands onto their hands and giving them both a stern look. The look soon fell into helpless one as Lance guided their heads to his chest. 

He needed relief a week ago when the symptoms started. 

“Please.....” Lance begged, a few tears falling down his face as he looked for his Alphas to help him. 

“Ssshhh, we got you. We got you.” Shiro reassured, all the while Keith already latched onto Lance' left nipple. And like the Red Paladin that he bares Keith gave a harsh suck. Giving a grunt of surprise at the warm milk that splashed into mouth and tasting how sweet it was. 

Keith wanted more. 

“Aaahhh... aahhh... it feels better already! Keith! More! More!” Lance cried, moving his hands through the silk hair and pushing the other into his chest even more. He looked to Shiro whining at him to get the show rolling. And Shiro was never one to deny any of his mates anything. 

Gently as he could Shiro took the offered tit into his mouth giving a bit of taste by swirling his tongue around the nub loving the sounds that Lance was making. The taste was as addicting to Shiro as it was too Keith and the leader had to restrain himself from giving a good suck. 

Shiro loved doing things slow making sure to take apart his mates bit by bit before overwhelming them and himself. So Shiro gave gently kisses on Lance's chest making sure to clean up any milk that threatened to spill down Lance's side while coaxing more out with his ministrations.

All the while Keith was enjoying his meal biting and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. This caused Lance to scream as he took pleasure and relief from this. A part of him knew he should be a little embarrassed by this. But, the part that has been suffering so long said 'fuck it!' and soaked in the feelings. 

“You're making me horny.” Lance warned, seeing his cock already hard and feeling his body producing slick. 

“We won't mate you.” Keith reassured, getting Lance to give a sigh of relief. 

Not don't get him wrong he would love for his mates to fuck him with their fat juicy notes. Sadly though, they didn't know how this was affecting with his birth control and while the thought of pups was appealing. They were still in the middle of a war and needed to complete that first. 

“Will you be okay?” Lance asked, moaning as Keith sucked Lance a few more times making sure he made him dry before popping off his chest with a happy tail wag and grin. “Yeah, honestly the pain in our bodies is preventing us from really hardening all the way.” Keith confessed, which was true as it looked like his cock wasn't even halfway hard. 

Looking over at Shiro's it looked like he was the same way. “But....” Lance tried again, only for Shiro to give a harsh suck. This caused Lance to convulse in the wave of pleasure that it brought and Keith was quick to take Lance's own cock in his mouth. Capture the few squirts of cum that shot out before he immediately got to work. 

“Aahh!! Keith! Shiro!” Lance cried, eyes going wide and drool dribbling down the side of his mouth as Shiro seemed to go all out now. Sucking as hard as he can and playfully slapping at his chest to produce more. All the while Keith was bobbing his head up and down using his longer tongue to really wrap around his cock before playing with head of it. 

Lance moved his legs to squish Keith's head in between because the feeling was amazing. But, he wanted more and he looked to Shiro with a begging look. Getting the man to chuckle as he gave kisses all over Lance's abused chest. 

“Alright, I got an idea.” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance on the forehead before tapping at Keith's own forehead. The Alpha growled glaring down Shiro who immediately growl back at him. Keith relented just a bit and Lance yelped as his lower half was pulled up. His hips and legs being held by his strong Alphas while he rested on the pillow that he managed to drag with him. 

It was a bit weird for Lance as he technically held side ways, but that didn't matter for when Keith engulfed his cock once and and Shiro started tonguing at his entrance. Honestly, all thought process went out the window. 

“SHIRO! KEITH!” Lance screamed, hugging the pillow close and sobbing in with the ecstasy the two were giving him. Lance could feel Shiro's tongue lapping at his ring of muscle making them twitch and relax under a familiar touches. 

When that wonderful wiggling tongue plunge inside Lance gave a gasp of relief. He could feel Shiro trying to desperately go deeper and heard him make the dirtiest of noises as he gave his own moans of delight. Keith was not far behind drinking up everything around them as he continued to suck Lance's cock. Favoring in playing around with his head by teasing it with a few nibbles. 

It was honestly too much and Lance didn't know how he lasted this long. With a muffled whimper he came into Keith's hungry mouth. Getting the possessively growl as he gobbled up every last drop that Lance could offer. When they were done the two gently lowered their exhausted mate on the bed with Keith rushing to the washroom and Shiro cradling their omega. 

It was quick work in getting everything cleaned and just to be sure Keith still changed the top blankets. Once cleaned and settled the two made work on squishing their omega as hard as they can between them before gently placing a comforter on their forms. 

“I love you....” Lance mumbled, giggling sleepily as the two nuzzled his neck. 

“Love you Lance.” Shiro whispered back, nuzzling his cheek and giving a playful lick. “Me too...” Keith whispered, though going a little dark purple on the face as he kissed Lance on the head before kissing Shiro's lips. His galra tail flicking to be over them before they all drifted off into much needed sleep. 

After a week Voltron was back in business. 

Although because of how greedy Lance's Alphas were his milk production stayed the same. Though with less intensity and agony on Lance's part. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't pissed and forced the two to sleep outside the room for one night. 

No one got any sleep cause they pawed at the door like a cat begging to be let inside.


End file.
